Coming Out
by AnimeWolf56
Summary: The 4th and final part of my EdXRoy series. WARNING YAOI LEMON EDXROY (in order the series is: The Morning After, In The Office, Doubtful Heart and Coming Out)


Ed shuffled into the office with his hands in his pockets and a vacant expression on his face. He didn't even respond to the usual morning greetings. As he sat down, hands still in his pockets, his eyes seemed to widen as if from shock.

"What's wrong chief?" Havoc looked worried. Ed didn't respond and Hawkeye frowned. She stood up and practically dragged the young blonde into Mustang's office, which was currently empty whilst Roy was at a meeting.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Hawkeye looked at Ed with some concern.

"Nothing..."

"Ed..." Her voice was an obvious warning.

Ed simply looked up at Hawkeye with a silly grin. "Nothing is wrong." With those words Ed finally took his hands from his pockets and held his left hand up. There, on his ring finger, a band of silver and gold cradled a shining ruby. Riza gasped and gave an uncharacteristic squeal. She swooped Ed up into a hug with a grin.

"CONGRATULATIONS!"

"Thanks Hawkeye." Ed laughed as Hawkeye let go of him.

"From now on, call me Riza!"

"Okay, okay!" Ed laughed again.

Riza placed a hand on Ed's head. "I mean it. Congratulations Ed." Her voice was sincere and kind and Ed smiled at her. "So when did he propose?"

"Last night." Ed smiled as he thought of the events that had occurred the previous night. "We went out for dinner, kept it discreet of course, but it was nice. Then we went for a moonlight walk in the park." Ed sighed and smiled. "Then under the cherry tree, he dropped to one knee and pulled out the ring." Ed laughed and looked up at Riza. "Pretty sappy right?"

Riza shook her head. "I think it's sweet. I'm happy for you."

Ed leaned towards Riza with a mischievous look on his face. "And then Roy and I went home and celebrated."

"There are some things I do not want to know!" Riza exclaimed as Ed laughed.

_~3 months later~_

Havoc walked into the office and was surprised to see an envelope on his desk. Looking around, he noticed identical envelopes had been placed on each desk. Curious, Havoc opened the letter and felt his cigarette drop to the floor.

_To Jean Havoc_

_You are formally invited to the wedding of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric._

_The wedding will be held in two weeks in Risembool._

_We hope you can join us to celebrate our union._

Havoc heard noises of shock and surprise as his fellow soldiers opened their own invitations. Havoc looked over at Riza, who had just placed her own invitation back on her desk with a small smile. "Is this some sort of joke?"

Hawkeye looked at all of them and explained that the invitation was completely legitimate. The surprised sounds stopped when the door opened and Ed walked in, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Havoc waved his invitation at Ed. "Hey chief, is this true?!"

"Um, well, uh, you don't have to say whether you can make or not for another few days." Ed blushed a bright crimson as he spoke.

A familiar voice came from just outside the door. "So to answer your question Havoc, it is true." With his usual calm authority Roy walked into the room.

Breda looked up. "No offence sir, but prove it." The others looked at Breda, shocked at his daring. They all looked up again as Roy strode over to Ed and gently placed his lips onto the young blondes'. Ed returned the kiss but it only lasted a few seconds. Ed took one look at the gaping men around them and flushed a shade of red even darker than his infamous coat.

Fuery looked at Roy and Ed with surprise. "So it is true." It was then that the recently closed door burst open.

"EDWARD ELRIC! I WAS SO GLAD TO RECEIVE YOUR INVITATION!" Pink sparkles seemed to fill the room as Armstrong walked in. Armstrong went over to Ed and picked him up in a bone crushing hug. With tears streaming down his face, Armstrong began a speech about love and marriage. Ed wriggled in the large mans' grip, attempting and failing to free himself. Roy laughed and walked over to help his struggling fiancée.

_~2 weeks later~_

Ed looked at himself and scowled as he struggled to get the necktie correct. Al smiled and helped his brother and made sure the rest of the outfit was correct as well. Ed couldn't help smiling as his younger brother fussed over him. The butterflies in his stomach got worse as he thought about what he was about to do. Ed spun around in front of the mirror, causing his long golden hair and tailcoat to swirl around. Ed smiled, he was nervous as hell, but this day was a dream come true.

Roy stood at the top of the aisle and watched Ed be led up the aisle by Alphonse. He took Ed's hands when he arrived and looked deep into his golden eyes, their shared joy leaping from each other's eyes. Pinako, who was conducting the service, stood on a stool so she was roughly the same height as the two men. She smiled as she spoke the traditional words, and watched with amusement when Armstrong cried as Ed and Roy spoke their vows.

Cheers and clapping (and a few obnoxious noises from Havoc) sounded as the pair sealed their union with a kiss. Roy led Ed back down the aisle and to a car that Riza had climbed into only moments before. With a smile, Riza drove the newlyweds to their surprise honeymoon location. They arrived at a cute little cottage in the middle of a forest, located right beside a small river. After promising to pick them up in a week, Riza drove away and smiled when she saw Roy carry Ed bridal style into the house.

Roy quickly found the bedroom and deposited Ed onto the lavish king sized bed. Roy eagerly unbuttoned and removed his jacket and shirt before undoing and removing Ed's. Leaning over the young blonde, Roy began to kiss, nibble and lick Ed's chest and nipples. His hands moved down and removed Ed's pants and boxers, revealing Ed's already-excited manhood. Still nipping at Ed's sensitive nipples, Roy began to slowly stroke Ed's penis. Moans left Ed's lips as he brought up his own hands to pull off Roy's pants. He only managed to undo the buttons however, as Roy moved his hands faster.

Roy sat up and pulled off his pants and boxers with a flourish. He then grabbed one of the many thoughtfully placed bottles of lube and coated his fingers in it. He began rubbing his fingers around Ed's anus. He slipped one finger in and moved it around. He slipped in a second and then a third. Feeling that he was ready, Roy removed his fingers, and after coating his own penis in lube, positioned himself atop his beloved blonde.

Ed gasped as Roy entered him again and again. His blood boiled with ecstasy and his skin felt like it was burning. He grabbed Roy's hair and rocked back and forth, moving in time with the older man. Being deep in the forest, Ed felt no need to suppress his cries of pleasure, which erupted from him loudly as Roy's penis repetitively hit his sweet spot, deep inside of him.

Ed was the first to cum. His hips bucked uncontrollably as hot semen coated the bare chest above him. His loud cry was soon followed as Roy thrust forwards and deposited his seed deep inside his lover. The pair of men soon fell asleep, holding one another and utterly content.

**This is the last part of my Ed X Roy series, so here is something**

**Special for my fans. **

Ed decided to look through the nearby dresser as Roy went to the toilet. He was curious to see what clothing had been left for him and Roy. When he pulled out a certain item, Ed burst out laughing. Roy, who had just returned, looked over at the blonde with curiosity. Ed turned around and showed Roy the blue miniskirt he had found. A note had been attached to it, and it read, 'from Havoc with love'. Laughing, the pair walked out the back door of the cottage into the surprisingly hot afternoon.

With a happy noise, Ed discovered that the river formed a large natural pool near the house. With vigour, Ed ripped off all of his clothing and jumped into the water, giving a girly squeal at the sudden cold. With a yell, a suddenly naked Roy jumped into the river as well, splashing Ed with the chilly water. With another silly squeal Ed splashed Roy back before attempting to swim away. His metal appendages slowed him down however and Roy caught him easily.

Now in shallow water, Ed turned to face the raven haired man and initiated a kiss. Ed's arms snaked their way up Roy's chest and ended behind his head. Roy pulled Ed closer and returned the kiss with a fierce passion. Roy brought a hand down and caressed Ed's throbbing penis. Ed let out a moan and Roy wasted no time in flipping the young alchemist over. They had moved into deeper water as they held each other, and now the water came up to Ed's chest, although he could comfortably stand. Ed laid his hands on a large sturdy boulder and gripped it tightly when Roy slipped a finger in.

Roy managed to slip the second and third fingers in fairly easily, as Ed's arse was still loose from all the recent activity. Removing his fingers, Roy thrust his hips forward, entering his husband. He moved back and forwards again and again with passion and vigour. The water sloshed around his legs and loud, wet splashing noises emitted from Ed's anus.

Ed writhed in ecstasy. Water and fire were being pushed deep inside of him. Ed cried out again and again, clinging to the rock as if his life depended on it.

"Ah, ah, ah..."

"Ed..." Roy breathed the word into the ear of the blonde.

"AH!" Ed came hard and fast, the momentum causing the boulder to be coated in his semen. Roy let out a louder yell as he came, his hot cum coating the inside of Ed and mixing with the water he had managed to push in there with his penis.

Pulling out, Roy leaned forwards and embraced the blonde. His whispering voice was low and husky as he spoke. "I love you Ed. I love you."

Ed seemed to become a part of Roy's body, he fit so perfectly in the arms of the older alchemist. "I love you too Roy, and I always will. Through sickness and in health Roy."

"Through good times and bad."

"Till' death do us part."

Roy held Ed even closer. "No Ed, I will be with forever, even in death. You have my heart and my soul, and I shall always be with you."

"And I with you Roy..."

Roy cut off Ed's words with a lingering kiss, sweet and full of feelings.

Later, Ed thought of how this had all started when they had gone out drinking. Ed laughed, he had never been happier.


End file.
